ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark XX - Python
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = Black & Gold Armor |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 20 |codename = Python |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Long-Distance Suit |armorcolor = Black With Golden Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |equipment = Thrusters |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = N/A |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |preceded = Mark 19 |followed = Mark 21 }} The Mark 20 (XX), also known by its name as the "Python", is a Long-Distance Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Python", because of its ability to go long distances mimicking the ability of a python. It has more energy stored into the suit's system, that is directed into its Flight System, to allow more energy to be supplied to it to endure more travel and drain the energy more slowly than the usual Iron Man suit's power does. Armor Design This is one of the many armors in the Iron Legion that uses the Mark VII designs as its base. With similar features to the former battle armor, this armor's color scheme is a unique black and gold, as opposed to the classic red and gold of the basic Iron Man armors. Although similar to the Mark VII, this armor is less bulkier than the Mark VII, especially in areas such as the chest plate, and the body armor itself. It is lighter than it looks, because it was built with a very thin but powerful Titanium plating, which enables it to travel lightly faster, and mainly for long distances. Armor Capabilities Flight Durability The Mark 20 can sustain long periods of flight when used, hence its name being the Long Distance Suit. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark 20 has a powerful Thruster equipped on its back. The thruster has one jet, and is the secondary power source used when in flight. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 20, just like its predecessors, is equipped with the same standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 20 has a regular circular shaped Unibeam powered by the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Before Iron Man 3 'Iron Legion and Creation' 'Storage and Completion' Iron Man 3 The Mark 20 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the "House Party Protocol" ordered by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors, and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived, the Mark 20 arrived with all the other armors and waited for Tony's commands. Tony then orders J.A.R.V.I.S. to "Target all Extremis Heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice.", and JARVIS' responds with "Yes sir!", which echoes through all of the armors including the Mark 20. The armor then starts targeting and attacking Extremis Soldiers and fights off many soliders with the help of the other armors during the ongoing battle. It is unknown what happened to the Mark 20, as it may have been destroyed in battle or blown up by Tony's order of 'Clean Slate Protocol "' as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 20 is the second strongest armor available for use in the game, but it was only available for purchase for a limited time. It was made available for purchase again for a limited-time on December 13, 2013 to December 18, 2013 but was extended again along with the new Mark 28 armor until December 27, 2013. The Mark 20 was a tournament reward suit that was rewarded to the top 10,000 when the tourney prize was introduced, but was later superceded by the Mark 31 as the prize for the top 10,000. * Score Multiplier: x9.0 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Experience Required: 500,000 XP * Cost to Build: 350,000 Stark Credits * Cost for Upgrades: 15,000 for Upgrade 1, 65,000 for Upgrade 2, 160,000 for Upgrade 3 * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: MARK XX: EXTENDED FLIGHT PROTOTYPE SUIT WITH ADVANCED STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY AND HEAVIER GAUGE ALLOY ARMOR FOR HIGH ALTITUDE FLIGHT. Notes * The Mark 20 is the twentieth suit created by Tony Stark, and is the thirteenth suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * The Mark 20 is the first armor to feature a Black and Gold color design on its armor plating. * This is the second armor to be named after an animal, which is the "Python". The first being the Mark 19, which was named "Tiger" * The Mark 20 is the second strongest armor in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, after being overtaken by the Mark 31. ** This armor is also the strongest limited-time armor available in the game. Gallery Photo(43).jpg|The Mark 20, also known as the "Python", a Long-Distance Suit. Photo(97).JPG 20.jpg|Mark 20 in Iron Man 3 Pythonpb.png IRON MAN ARMADURA MARK 22.jpg Photo(620).JPG| Mark 20.JPG| Photo(671).JPG| References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Striker Missile Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Destroyed Armors